Sherlock Blu Episode 4: Dice Eyes
by emperor chao of world
Summary: Episode 4, Blu and his gang must figured out who is a mastermind while Luiz must overcome fear of his former best friend.
1. Chapter 1: Luiz's Story

At F.L.Y. headquarter.

Blu: Where Luiz?  
>John: He is at the locker room but he locked it and he kept saying "I am going". Blu, Can you use one of your gadget?<br>Blu: Yes, I am.

Blu was able to get to locker room by using his gadget.

Blu: Luiz! Why you lock the door.  
>Luiz: I not gonna to Las Vegas!<br>Blu: Come on Luiz! Why you scared of him.  
>Luiz: Who?<br>Blu: Bulldozer The Tanker.  
>Luiz: Don't say his name!<br>Blu: Sorry, But why you scared of him?  
>Luiz: I can't that a painful memory!<br>Blu: I am your friend, Luiz, Just me and my gang about your story.  
>Jewel: Come on, Luiz, Just go with it.<br>Luiz: Oh right, Then, All of you know about me, But my name is not Luiz.

All was shocked to hear that.

Luiz: My name is Fly.  
>Rafael: Lui... I means Fly, Tell us.<p>

_"I was 33 years ago, I was born in Reno, Nevada, I was born to my parent, Thunder and Rita"_

(Flashback)

Doctor: It is a boy.  
>Rita: What we named him?<br>Thunder: Ah, Spike!

But young Luiz didn't like that name.

Thunder: Oh! I got one, How about Fly!

Young Luiz like the name.

_"My Dad was a school teacher, My mom was a pie maker, When i was in school, I met this fellow named Lightning"_

(Flashback)

Lightning: Hello, My name is Lightning, What your?  
>Luiz: My name is Fly.<p>

But Luiz is pick at by a bully named Archie.

Archie: Hey! You own me a money, Fly!  
>Lightning: Hey! Let him alone.<br>Archie: You pick a wrong person

Archie and his gang torture Lightning.

_"When i see my own friend get torture by Archie, I begin to charge him and i roar at them"_

(Flashback)

Luiz charge Archie and Archie end up eating a cow poop.

Luiz: RRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!

Archie's henchmen scream like little girl and run and the whole kid hooray for Luiz.

Lightning: Wow! You save me.  
>Luiz: I did<p>

_"So i saw Lightning gonna his chamber and i go too, And i saw him reading all book was made by wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle"_

(Flashback)

Lightning: Ah! You scared me, Fly.  
>Luiz: What you doing?<br>Lightning: I reading Sherlock Holmes' Book.  
>Luiz: Lightning!<br>Lightning: Okay, When i grew up, I want become an author.  
>Luiz: Wow!<br>Lightning: Hey, Can we friend?  
>Luiz: Yeh, We can be friend.<br>Lightning: Yes! But you have do the ritual first.

Lightning grab Luiz's hand and go to Lightning's chamber tower.

Lightning: So, Fly, On these day, That we are brothers.  
>Luiz: Okay, Brothers.<br>Lightning: Brothers.

_"So i made my brother, Well not technically my brother but he is my brother, At age 21, Me and Lightning went go to Las Vegas, Lightning want to be a gambler, So to order become a gambler, He went to mvie theader and he want "The Doghood" Where he become a successfull gambler, And i become his partner, But at age 26, Me and Lightning have augment"_

(Flashback)

Lightning: What you means that you didn't want be my partner?  
>Luiz: Look, Lightning, Please! Don't do this!<br>Lightning: But remember we are brothers, You promised!  
>Luiz: That was years ago! Lightning, Please don't destroying the village, That where my parents live!<br>Lightning: Well, Go!  
>Luiz: Fine! Lightning.<br>Lightning: My name is not Lightning anymore, That was a childish name!, My name is Bulldozer The Tanker!

_"So i walk away for him but he knew that i gonna to call cop on him, and this how become my painful day ever"_

(Flashback)

Luiz was wake by Bulldozer.

Bulldozer: I need your help!, The mob will kill me if i get them a money!  
>Luiz: Okay!<p>

Luiz and Bulldozer arrived in unknown location.

Bulldozer: Thank, Fly.

_"But when i was standing in unknown location and as i look i realized that was a trap, We are robbing a bank!"_

Bulldozer: We got our money.  
>Luiz: Bulldozer! you set me up!<p>

But it was too late, The Police have arrived.

Cop 1: You under arrest for robbing bank.

Bulldozer: Run!

Luiz started Bulldozer's car and Luiz see his parent.

Luiz: Oh no!

Thunder and rita was saddened to see their son robbing bank.

Bulldozer: Fly! we are heading to forbidden Sewer.

Bulldozer's car was crash by forbidden sewer, and The money was gone.

Luiz: Oh no!  
>Bulldozer: Help me, Fly, I can't get up.<p>

As Luiz watch the cop arrived, he says to Bulldozer.

Luiz: Go saves yourself.  
>Bulldozer: Wait!<p>

But Bulldozer was capture but Luiz go to forbidden sewer and cop can't go to forbidden sewer.

Cop 2: What we should tell the chief about losing a criminal?  
>Cop 1: Just says that he killed himself.<p>

As Luiz realized that he lost everything.

_"I lost my home, brother, and my parents, And i didn't know what sewer take me, So when i wake up, I end up in Rio De Janeiro, And i was adopted by a wielder and give me a new name "Luiz", That my story about him"_

Luiz finish the story but he didn't realized that Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Pedro, Nico, John, Rachel and whole F.L.Y. worker was crying about his story.

Luiz: Why you crying?  
>Blu: Because you lost your home.<br>Jewel: And this is the first time, That i crying!  
>Rafael: I never see my own friend lost everything.<br>Pedro and Nico: That was a saddest story that we ever heard.  
>John: Wow, I thought i am not crying for this but i am crying right now.<br>Rachel: Your story make me cry too.  
>Workers: We are crying now.<br>Luiz: Thank you guy, Okay i in.  
>John: Great!<p>

Meanwhile at unknown location of Poison Skull.

Figure: I heard that Luiz have a estranged best friend, Right?  
>Liziarty: Yes we have, And Luiz have no chance to overcome his fear of him.<br>Hellskull: Good Plan, Liziarty.  
>Liziarty: Well, Thank you!<br>Figure: You know what, This is gonna work out.

Liziarty, Hellskull and Figure laugh.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2: Debut Of Bulldozer The Tanker

At F.L.Y. headquarter.

John: Blu!  
>Blu: Yes.<br>John: You will disguise as a gambler named Alec Baldwin.  
>Blu: Alec Baldwin, the actor.<br>John: Yes, Jewel will disguise as a gambler's assistant named Ellen Page.  
>Jewel: What?<br>John: Rafael will disguise as a gambler's accountant named Terrence Howard.  
>Rafael: What?<br>John: Pedro and Nico will disguise as a gambler's entourage named Stanley Tucci and Anthony Hopkins.  
>Pedro and Nico: What?<br>John: Luiz will disguise as a gambler's valet named Justin Timberlake.  
>Luiz: What?<br>John: Now! all 5, go!  
>All: Yes, Sir!<p>

Blu and his gang travel to Las Vegas to capture Bulldozer The Tanker.

Sam: We here, Las Vegas.  
>Pedro: Wow, I guess Luiz was right, This is cool!<br>Luiz: I never says that!  
>Pedro: Yes you do!<br>Luiz: No i not!  
>Blu: Enough! Luiz, We know where Bulldozer is, He is at Bulldozer's Mafia casino.<br>Luiz: I hope disguise will work.

Blu and his gang walk to Casino and they saw Bulldozer play it.

Blu: Are you ?  
>Bulldozer: Yes i am.<br>Blu: My name is Alec Baldwin, And this my assistant, Ellen Page.  
>Bulldozer: Nice to meet you, Ms. Page.<br>Jewel: Thank you.  
>Blu: Okay, So why, They call you Bulldozer?<br>Bulldozer: Well, If someone will stand up to fight me, I will bulldoze him.  
>Blu: Right, I challenge you to poker.<br>Luiz: What?  
>Bulldozer: Okay, We are doing now!<br>Blu: Good.

Blu and Bulldozer go to poker table.

Poker 1: So, We got a challenger over here that will challenge Bulldozer.  
>Blu: Yeh.<br>Bulldozer: Let go it.

After the long hours of poker, Blu almost win but he didn't, Because his dice didn't roll, So Bulldozer win

Bulldozer: I win!  
>Blu: Okay, You win, What you want?<br>Bulldozer: I will get your lady.  
>Blu and Jewel: What?<br>Poker 1: Hey, He wins, fair and square.  
>Blu: Fine.<br>Jewel: Okay.

Jewel walk to Bulldozer.

Bulldozer: I always win.

Bulldozer and Jewel walked away.

Blu: WHAT THE HELL IS GONNA ON HERE?  
>Luiz: Blu, You didn't realized that your dice didn't roll.<br>Blu: What you means?  
>Luiz: I means, That Bulldozer have put a clip to every dice so that he will win all the time.<br>Blu: How you know this dice.  
>Luiz: Blu! I always check on basement, And that poker is actually Archie.<br>Blu: Wait for a minute, I thought Archie hate you.  
>Luiz: Well not anymore, He still my friend.<p>

As Blu and Luiz talking, They didn;t realized that Bulldozer have watch them.

Bulldozer: So, Fly is back, Henchmen!  
>Henchmen: Yes Sir?<br>Bulldozer: I want you to eliminate Alec Baldwin and Fly!  
>Henchmen: Yes sir!<br>Bulldozer: Now, We will foil your plan, Fly.

Meanwhile at unknown location of Poison Skull.

Figure: So this Bulldozer have his henchmen to eliminate Sherlock Blu and That Dog?  
>Liziarty: Yes.<br>Hellskull: Me too.

Figure, Liziarty and Hellskull laugh.

To be continued.

I hope you like this story, And i use Alec Baldwin because Bulldozer The Tanker is voice by Alec Baldwin


	3. Chapter 3: End Of Bulldozer The Tanker

At F.L.Y. las vegas casino.

Scientist 1: Hey! John.  
>John: Yes.<br>Scientist 1: I found this guy who sent you an inital.  
>John: Who?<br>Scientist 1: His name is Akato.  
>John: Akato.<br>Scientist 1: He born in New zealand, His parent train him to be more evil and more aggressive than all criminal, He have a machete at the end of tail, And has a scanner eyes...  
>John: Hold on, A scanner eyes.<br>Scientist 1: I think his eye is hypnotized, That means that he will control people.  
>John: Oh!<br>Scientist 1: He started evil when his bully pick on him. And he worked for S.A.C.D.  
>John: So, What happen to him.<br>Scientist 1: They says that he was killed when officer shot him and fall into the ocean but some says that he survived.  
>John: Okay, Blu<br>Blu: Yes?  
>John: Akato is working for S.A.C.D. and he must know about the location.<br>Blu: That good idea, But we have to capture Bulldozer first.  
>John: Okay.<p>

Blu and Luiz at Cafe to get some eat.

Blu: Hey, Luiz.  
>Luiz: Yes?<br>Blu: If Bulldozer hit you, Will you stand up to fight back?  
>Luiz: Blu, He too strong, And i think that Bulldozer's men are coming.<br>Blu: What?

Blu and Luiz look at Bulldozer's men and begin to run.

Blu: Run, Luiz!  
>Luiz: I know, Archie!<br>Archie: Luiz?  
>Luiz: I want you to shut down this place.<br>Archie: Okay!

Blu and Luiz keep running until they lost them, Archie shut down Bulldozer's machine, And everyone started to complain.

Bulldozer: What gonna on here?  
>Customer 1: Your machine stop.<br>Bulldozer: Oh right, I will go to basement.

Bulldozer walk to his basement and he saw Archie shutting down.

Bulldozer: ARCHIE!  
>Archie: Yes.<br>Bulldozer: You fired!  
>Archie: Fine!<p>

Archie walk away.

Bulldozer: Let me see, If you can fixe...

Blu and Luiz was about to knock out Bulldozer but Bulldozer have set them up and trappong them.

Bulldozer: Ha ha, Got you!  
>Blu and Luiz: What?<br>Bulldozer: Well, Well, Isn't it Fly, My once brother but not anymore.  
>Luiz: Lightning! Why you betray me?<br>Bulldozer: Betray you, No, You betray me! You left me in the forbidden sewer!  
>Luiz: Well, I have no choice and plus you don't have something to threaten me.<br>Bulldozer: Threaten you? Well i got something that are most important  
>Luiz: What?<p>

Bulldozer push a button and reveal that he got Luiz's parent.

Luiz: Mom! Dad!  
>Thunder and Rita: Son?<br>Luiz: I sorry!  
>Thunder: That okay, Son.<br>Bulldozer: Now, Let see your parent are gonna to get eaten by my shark.

Bulldozer open his sharks' tank and sharks are begin to eat them, And Luiz got enraged.

Luiz: Sorry, Lightning, But, DON'T YOU EVER HURT MY PARENTS!

Luiz was able to escape and he charge Bulldozer and Bulldozer got electried and he shut his casino down.

John: You under arrest for robbing and murder.  
>Bulldozer: What?<p>

Judge sentenced Bulldozer to life in Mars way-maximum prison.

Bulldozer: Come on, Guy! Next time, I will let you win, I promise!

But cops ain't interested in poker, And they pushed him to cell with his cellmates.

Bulldozer: Hello Henry, Edward, and Jack.  
>All: Hello, Lightning!<br>Bulldozer: So what gonna on here?  
>Uron: We are gonna to get beat up about... NOW!<p>

Bulldozer The Tanker, Uron, Captain BlackParrot, and Bonny The Kid get beat up by an other criminal who got betray by them.

Bulldozer: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Meanwhile

Rita: We are so proud at you, Son.  
>Thunder: Me too.<br>Luiz: Yeah, You welcome, And goodbye.

Luiz goodbye to them. But Jewel notice something wrong.

Jewel: Where Blu?  
>Pedro: And John?<br>Luiz: I thought Blu was trap and John was arrest Bulldozer.

Jewel notice a note and she look at it.

_"Dear Jewel, If you want see your mate again, You must look for me, Signed your friend, Miss Foxy"_

Jewel: Guy, I think who took them.  
>All: Who?<br>Jewel: Miss Foxy.

To be continued.


	4. Epilogue

At unknown location of Poison Skull.

Liziarty: Who the hell is Akato?  
>Hellskull: Yeah, Who is Akato?<br>Figure: Akato is my servent, He is way evil than other.  
>Hellskull: So That wil-<br>Figure: Hold on.

Figure talk his phone and he annouced something.

Figure: Guys, We are gonna to Spain, I will to tell the truth about me.  
>Both: Good!<br>Figure: But, We have to go Spain!  
>Both: Ah.<p> 


End file.
